Halloween Oneshot
by SomethingInTheWater
Summary: IchiRuki/ Rukia's never experienced Halloween in the Living World. What could go wrong?


_**Author's Note**__: I don't own Bleach… Although it would be nice…_

It was that time again in the World of the Living- the trees were turning colors and the moon was just a bit more orange. On the night of October 31st, though, the moon wouldn't be the only ball of orange lighting the darkness of the chilly fall nights. Pumpkins littered the streets and doorsteps of every house, and a certain shinigami-daiko himself was participating in the year's festivities.

Ichigo's fingers untangled a faux spider web, his eyes scanning for a perfect place to put it. He wandered around the front of his house, trying to find a nice bush to plant the scary object into. _Somewhere by the door_, he thought, _the Old Man'll be giving out candy to the kids._

Ichigo strung the web across a small hedge and strategically placed a handful of plastic spiders in the cotton.

"There," he remarked, proud of his work.

"Ugh!"

Ichigo lifted his eyes to the sky. "What the…"

He back away from the house, his eyes scanning the top of the building. Then he saw it- or should he say, _her_.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo shouted, waving his arms. "Get off the roof before someone sees you!" Rukia stood confused atop the Kurosaki Clinic, a store-bought broom in between her legs and an oversized witch's hat inching past her eyes.

"Why would they show witches flying in the movies if you humans can't do it in real life?" she questioned, hopping, trying to get a jump start off the roof.

"Dammit, Rukia! It's just a movie! How many times have I told you?"

Rukia, defeated, threw the broom, letting it hit Ichigo's head on the way down. As she gracefully jumped down from a lower point of the joint roofs the clinic and the house shared, Ichigo grabbed his head in anger and agony.

"You bitch!" He hissed through tears. Rukia just stuck her nose in the air, arms crossed.

"I don't see why you still have to be so grumpy on the holidays, Ichigo."

Ichigo let go of his head a turned to her, baffled. "I was perfectly fine before you decided to jump off my house on a crappy broomstick!" He shouted.

"Hmph," Rukia had no other response but to begin walking away. "I won't let you ruin my holiday, Kurosaki Ichigo! I have to find a costume anyways. I hear that's a part of the custom."

"Fine! Find your stupid costume!" he mocked. "See if I care!"

Rukia had already turned the corner and Ichigo sighed, raking his hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

Ichigo sat on Inoue's small couch, a frown plastered to his face- literally. He had planned to go look for costumes with Rukia, but after she had left, he decided it wasn't worth the effort. He found his way into the bathroom he and his sister's shared and found a thin black tube. Eyeliner.

Ichigo twisted the end, the small black bud of make-up popping from the opposite end. With a careless hand, he drew a few stitches around his face, including his own make-shift version of a Glasgow smile. After underlining his eyes a bit, he found his work satisfactory. After a few minutes of sifting through his bottom drawers, he found an old tattered shirt. It was good enough.

Ichigo tried to admire his handy-work in the mirror, but it was harder than he imagined. If anything, he noted, he looked like a zombie in drag. The shirt he had chosen was thin and full of tiny holes. Its light pink color was compliments of Rukia's inability to work the washing machine. It was at one time white.

He complimented the shirt with a pair of jeans, tighter than usual- they were old. The make-up he applied under his eyes looked better than he had intentionally tried to do. Instead of the undead look, he appeared more like a faux-depressed middle schooler. He sighed. It would work, he supposed.

Now he sat at Inoue's, his friends chatting and laughing around him, while he hoped in the back of his head Rukia would have half a mind to realize he was being an idiot and would stop over.

Even a few close friends from the Soul Society had shown up, curious about the day humans called "Halloween". Renji and Ikkaku drank punch in the corner, talking about Soul Society business while Yumichika and Hinomori spoke of the latest fashions in the squads.

As he people watched, a glare hit his eye.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Kurosaki," Ishida muttered, adjusting his glasses with a bandaged hand. In fact, his whole arm was wrapped in white, along with his legs and torso. It appeared he was trying to pull off the look of a mummy, but he was closer to resembling a new shinigami post-battle.

"Mind your own," Ichigo mumbled, spreading his arms over the top of the couch.

"I noticed Kuchiki-san hadn't arrived yet," Ishida noted, stealing a glance at the front door.

Ichigo sighed, barring his teeth. "Ya think I care?"

"Well-"

Before Ishida could finish his thought, the door opened, revealing a stinging breeze.

"Kuchiki-san! Matsumoto-san!" Inoue shouted. Ichigo sat up taller to get a look in the doorway. Noticing the crowd around Rukia and Matsumoto, Ichigo was required to get up and see for himself why there was so much crowding. Ishida had already left him to see what was the cause of the commotion.

As Ichigo neared the door, he noticed Keigo's jaw was on the floor and Chizuru was about ready to pounce, hearts in her eyes. Tatsuki held her arms behind her while Chad blocked her path.

"What the…" Ichigo was suddenly stunned by the sight in front of him.

Rukia was clad in a thin leotard, showing off the curves she apparently had. Her small chest was accentuated by the tight bra she wore under her outfit. Atop her head was a pair of snow-white bunny ears. Her small bottom sported a tiny ball of cotton.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, smiling, a mouth full of candy, "Rangiku-san took me shopping! Look!" She said, proudly displaying her outfit, "I'm Chappy!"

_**Author's Note**__! Of course Rukia would get a lot of candy dressed like that ;) Oh Rangiku, you so naughty. Ichigo liked it, though! Just a thought. I'm not sure if anyone has done it before, if so, great minds think alike, I guess!_


End file.
